medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:R Medarots
So as I understand it, Medarot R is a polygon game, so it's not easy to get pictures of the medarots. However, I have recently bought the guide to the game on eBay; hopefully when it arrives, I'll be able to do some scanning and get at least official images of the medarots, if not actual game images. The Golux 04:31, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, so, how should I put this... :GOD THAT'S FRIGGIN' AMAZING!!!!!! I WANNA SEE THE PICTURES SO BADLY!!! :Now, to the business. You're right. Images of these Medarots would be just welcome! This would fill in a huge gap! Thank you a lot!!!--SoujiroElric 05:04, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Ah..... I was planning on getting it too. ^^; :You're right though, the character books all have large 2D art for Medarots, so the Medarot R one is especially good... XD Scans would be really helpful, yeah. :D ~ Kimbles 12:26, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : Gasp! What could this mean? Gun Desperado Death Ripper Yeah... I'm not going to do a major dump until I figure out a way to get better quality, but here's a couple of previews. I can do a few more if anyone has requests. The Golux 22:00, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Why do I think it looks somewhat blurry? Anyways I think we will have to cut the artwork from the images... Much like some Pokémon images are right now. The other option is to make a vectorised version of these, but it might take some work since it's not an easy task.--SoujiroElric 23:51, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::They were, once again, taken with a DSi camera, and because of how it's set up it couldn't be braced. I'm hoping to be able to use an actual scanner when I'm ripping the art for serious. I mostly just wanted to show off that I have it by posting some quick pictures. The Golux 00:22, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh wow, awesome. XD What sort of info does it have for each Medarot? Does it say what they're based on? Could you get a picture of a full page? XD ~ Kimbles 02:04, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::It has the name, the three-letter code, the type (for example. Gun Desperado is "Gun-Type" and Arcbeetle is "Heracles Ookabutomushi-type" (Hercules Beetle-type), plus the names and stats of all of the parts. Some of the attack/ability types I need to look up in Kanji Dictionary, and it seems that R does in fact allow, for example, Grapple-Type Napalm attacks and Shooting-type Fire and Thunder attacks. The Golux 02:11, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Cool, that will be very helpful. XD I have the player's guide for Medarot R, but it's missing several Medarots and doesn't give motifs or full pictures for them... R does have shooting thunder attacks, though technically there's nothing preventing that in the other games (Samurai has beam as a strike attack). XD I'm looking forward to seeing more pictures... As for requests, how about Mokusei Daioh? ~ Kimbles 02:52, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Mokusei Daioh is a weird one. And yeah, the Saikyou Character Book, the one I got, has full pics and profiles for almost everything - can't find any signs of Danger Power, Gotsandeath, Feifei, Empress Patra, or a few others. The Golux 03:23, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Edit: It also has a lot of smaller pictures and profiles of medarots from 1 and 2 as well, but most of them are already pretty well covered. The Golux 03:27, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Mokusei Daioh No, I have no idea what the hell a red tin robot has to do with Jupiter. :Can I request pictures of Piggyback, Ninetengirl, and Oyakata Excel? What does it list for their motifs? D: ~ Kimbles 17:23, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Oyakata Excel is a Carpenter-type :Piggyback is a Dump-type :Ninetengirl is a Nightengale-type (though it looks more like a Nurse). :The Golux 00:49, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. XD I guess Piggyback is a dump truck, and Ninetengirl is a Florence Nightingale type. o_O ~ Kimbles 01:05, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Category:Forums